The Game
by GleeLovin
Summary: Finn cannot stand Mercedes what happens when Mercedes finds out?
1. He is just not that into her

**Hello everyone Happy New Year! I just wanted to post a story that I have been working on, it is a Finn/Mercedes angst and a Mike/Artie/Puck/Sam/Mercedes romance. I was inspired to write this story by the numerous interracial tumblrs of black women dating white men, as I look at all the beautiful couples the people could not look more different on the outside, but also couldn't look more in love.**

* * *

"Okay name a chick that you will never date…go!"

"Rachel" Puck said grabbing a handful of popcorn stuffing in his mouth, "sending Sunshine to that crack house still pisses me off."

"Lauren" Sam said, "No offense Puck."

"Its alright." Puck shrugged.

"I have to go with Rachel too, she is crazy." Mike said, "and Brittany: she is gorgeous, but she is not all there." All the guys nodded their heads murmured in agreement.

"She is very flexible though" Puck countered smiling, "Right Artie?"

"Very true—I can't date Rachel." Artie, "Quinn, and Lauren. Go ahead Finn."

"Mercedes, I can't stand her."

All the guys stopped and looked at Finn as he still focused on the Halo xBox game.

"Ugh fuck I lost again whose next?" he said turning around noticing all of his friends looking at him like he grown two heads, "What?"

"What's wrong with Mercedes?" Puck asked glaring at his friend.

"She is chubby, she is always yelling, she always wants to fight with someone, she always wants attention, and causes drama-I just cannot take it."

"It is a miracle you can stand Rachel then…" Sam whispered rubbing his head, "she is worse then Mercy."

"Stop ragging on my girlfriend!" Finn said slamming the controller on the ground, "Mercedes is not my type; I would never date her that's it."

"I am telling." Mike said smirking at their worried friend.

"Me too." Puck said.

"Me three." Sam said shaking his head at Finn.

"Oh come on guys-I will never hear the end of her yelling and screaming if you tell her."

"Exactly, you deserve it talking about my baby like that", Puck said joining all the rest of the guys defense about their chocolate girl, "I know I am going to get a nice reward for telling her too…all screaming, yelling, _and fucks I can get_." Puck whispered the end and all the guys began to murmur in enthusiasm slapping each other up.

"Are you guys really going to tell Mercedes what I said?"

"I already told her…this morning", Sam said while they were changing back into their clothes after their morning football practice, and the guys gave a low chuckle.

"I told her last night." Puck said with a weird smirk on his face.

"She was _very_ happy that I told her, you?" Sam nudged Puck.

"Oh yeah!" Puck said smiling, "She couldn't keep her hands off of me."

Finn stood there watching his friends laughing, and just made him furious, "glad you think this is funny, I am telling Rachel what you all said then."  
"Go ahead" Mike said, shrugging her shoulders, "she already knows that we don't like her." The guys laughed again, and began heading out of the locker room to their classes.

"Hey Finn!"

All the guys stopped and turned around to find Mercedes trying to get through the crowd of students in the hall towards them. All of the guys smiled except for Finn noticing how cute she looked: her long brown weave was in loose curls just like Sam liked it; she had in her nose ring that always turned Puck on; she wore her light pink lip gloss that tasted like strawberries that Mike always preferred; and she wore Artie's favorite dress of hers with her black army boots.

"Woo! I was looking for you everywhere…hey guys" Mercedes waved at all of the guys standing beside Finn damn near drooling over how good she looked. Finn on the other hand was not; he was deep red staring down at his feet.

"Finn I just want to say thanks for inviting me to game night at your house next Saturday!" He snapped his head up at her looking at her confused, "I really miss my boys and I am so happy that you are letting me join you all, 8 o'clock right?"  
"Um yeah-"

"Great, thank you so much again Finn...bye fellas." Mercedes winked before walking back into the crowd of students.

"Hey uh Mercy wait up I will walk you to class." Sam said catching up to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder, winking back at his friends.

"W-wait up!" Mike said quickly snapping out his gaze as they were going out of his sight, "I am coming too."

"See ya Finn" Puck said brushing past his friend following behind them with Artie wheeling himself along in toe.

"Traitors" Finn mumbled and slowly proceeded down the hall.

"Champ! Mercedes is here!" Burt yelled from upstairs.

"Shit" Finn hissed putting down the controller. He looked around the room and noticed his clothes were scattered all over, and trash was piled all over the floor.

"Whatever, its good enough" He mumbled as he went upstairs and Mercedes was wearing a trench coat that went all the way down to her ankles.

"Hey Finn!" Mercedes beamed giving him a big hug, "I am so excited to play Halo!"

"Great, um come on down," Finn said not so enthused going downstairs to the basement.

"Do you mind if I close this Finn?" Mercedes said pointing to the basement door.

"No I don't care. Um, all the rest of the guys said they couldn't make it…I didn't know if you were still coming I should have called…", Finn felt bad rubbing the back of his neck hoping she got the point.

"Yeah I know, Puck is at my place knocked out now", Mercedes said, "do you mind if I take this off?" she asked fiddling with her coat.

"I don't care—holy shit!" Finn said from his seat as Mercedes took off her coat revealing her naked body.

"Hmm, that is so much better" she threw her coat to the side and sat down beside him taking the controller, "okay so let's play Finn, ready?"

The naked girl turned towards Finn, and he was still stunned staring at her body completely speechless.

"Finn!" Mercedes said loudly putting her hand on his thigh, catching his attention "Oh, oh yeah um…let's play."

Finn could barely focus on the game with the large chocolate brown boobs beside him grabbing his attention all night long: they bounce and jiggle with every move she makes.

"I won! Beat that baby!" Mercedes said standing up flinging her arms in the air and popping her butt as she did her congratulatory dance giving Finn full view of her ass. Nothing in the universe mattered or even existed to Finn as he took in Mercedes body standing before him; she watched in satisfaction as his eyes drifted from her boobs, hips, and down to her ass.

"Well!" Mercedes said stopping her movements and grabbing her coat, "Finn I better get going."

"What why? You just got here please stay!" Finn said holding her coat to stop her from putting it on.

"We played five games Finn, and I won each one. Puck is probably up by now and wants to get some before I go to Mike's tonight."

It all made sense to Finn now; he didn't need to ask why Puck was at her place and why she was going to spend the night at Mike's because her devious smile and wink she gave him said it all.

"You know you can stay over here" Finn said tugging the coat she was still gripping in her hands to move her closer to him.

"Puck is going to be really mad…" She said slowly moving closer to him slowly beginning to smile.

"Forget about them, and stay here with me."

When the naked girl is finally in arms reach Finn pulls her onto his lap and growing erection. Mercedes watch as Finn's eyes raked over her body yet again like a kid in a candy store.

"I thought you didn't like me Finn".

"I thought you didn't like me either, and that you going to kick my ass for what I said."

"Finny, does it look like I wanted to kick your ass?"

"No, but I definitely think we could work things out." Finn said smiling deviously, as he wrapped her arms around her as he leaned them back on the couch.

"Move!"

All the students cleared the path for the angry Mohawk jock storming down the hallway to a particular blonde who was struggling with his locker combination yet again, shoving him right into the lockers.

"What the fuck man!" Sam yelled as Puck pinned him against the lockers gripping him by his shoulders.

"You been hogging Mercy again Sam!" Puck said yelled in his face.

"I thought you were!" Sam said pushing Puck back away from him, "I didn't get any! You know how many cold showers I had to take this week?" Sam said in a sad whiny tone, "I tried calling her and coming by her house and nada."

"Me too. I snuck into her room to get my morning and evening fucks and she was not there. What about Mike and Artie?"

"No they haven't gotten any either."

"Let's pay a visit to our girl, and then pound the jackass that has been hogging her all weekend long."

As Sam and Puck were making their way to Mercedes locker they noticed a huge crowd circled in the middle of the hallway.

"Yo guys!", Mike said waving Puck and Sam over, "check this out." As they made it through the crowds it was Finn and Rachel arguing in the middle of the hallway.

"Where were you all weekend Finn?" Rachel said loudly, "and where did you get the hickeys from?"

"Rachel their not hickeys there flare ups."

"Stop lying! You clearly had sex with someone else—you smell like sex and women's perfume! Your hair is a mess, your face is flushed, and yes, you have hickeys all over your neck…did you have sex with an animal?" Rachel examined him and her voice rose as she found more and more evidence of Finn's cheating.

"Look Rachel this isn't working out…I am sorry." Finn shoved his hands into his pockets and his eyes downcast. Gasps of the crowd around them made Rachel's cheeks burn even redder as her boyfriend was breaking up with her, publicly no less.

"I've never been so embarrassed." She whispered trying to hold back her tears clutching onto her chest, as her heart was pounding rapidly.

"Rachel I am really sorry, but I can't do this anymore" Finn said sadly, "I mean it, I am done."

"You are going to pay for this!" Rachel shouted pointing her finger in his face, "I hope you're happy with whoever the slut is." She whipped around throwing her hair in his face and began walking away through the massive crowd of people circling around them.

"Y'all talk to him, we're going to find Mercy" Puck said continuing down the hall, where she was at her locker putting her books in her backpack.

"Mama!"

"Hey guys", she said nervously looking up at the nick of time.

Puck slammed her locker closed, and snatched her up into his chest pressing her against him as close as possible, "you know how cruel it is not having some for so long?—hush—How bad it was getting in our bed and not finding my favorite girl in it, finding my sexy lingerie hidden in the closet, and sleeping alone all weekend." He silenced her from speaking for him until he got everything off his chest. "You know how much I hate getting off alone…" he said with his nose flaring slightly.

"I'm sorry honey", she said running her hands through his Mohawk, biting her lips and gave him her puppy eyes, that he always fell for.

"Don't even try it sweetie, you will make it up to me at lunch…under the bleachers" he said nibbling the side of her neck leaving a small mark.

"Forget that." Sam said tugging Mercedes from Puck and pulling her into him as he leaned against her locker, "I need you right now in the janitors closet…you are so going to get it" he said grabbing her waist crashing her hips into his.

"Get what?"

All the three teens turned around facing their tall friend standing beside them with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets wearing his McKinley lettermen jacket over a white t-shirt, Finn's typical fashion.

"Oh hey Finn we heard about you and Rachel. Are you okay?" Sam asked him sympathetically, but with a growing smile on his face as he slid his hand down to Mercedes' backside giving it a light pat.

"I am great actually. I am going to walk M.J. to class" Finn said watching Sam's hand, and then looked up at Mercedes, "Hey M.J."

"Hey baby"

Finn smiled as Mercedes pulled Sam's hands away and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist; he slipped his hand into Mercedes jeans back pocket giving her butt a firm squeeze making her squeal into his chest, and he kissed her on the head.

"I broke it off with her today" Finn said to her, and she smiled up at him giving him passionate kiss on the lips, and then slowly turned towards the guys.

"I can't hook up with you guys anymore" she said looking between Sam and Puck sadly.

"You can't be serious" Puck was furious and Sam looked as though he was about to cry. "We are very serious", Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her waist smiling wickedly at his friends.

"But he said he didn't like you, we are the one's who love you Mercy", Sam whined.

"You are not the commitment type, just like me!" Puck said angrily.

"You know I always wanted to try…" Mercedes countered and Puck stiffened folding his arms looking away from her, "Finn told me everything that he didn't like me for my size and my attitude…"

"But we talked through it at game night, and I fell for her. I wanted to keep seeing her, and to prove how serious I was I dumped Rachel and…"

"In return I stopped seeing you guys, and we are going to try being together…I may not have a lot of experience in monogamous relationships, but I am sure we can work it out. Finn can guide me through it and I will guide him through some things too." Sam curled his lip in anger watching Finn blush deep red as Mercedes wrapped his arms tighter around her, as she lifted herself on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"All of this went down this weekend?" Puck asked still believing this is a bad joke.

"Yeah amazing isn't it? I called you guys about game night and you didn't answer, but M.J. came and she spent the night at my place the whole weekend." Finn nuzzled his head into Mercedes neck as she giggled softly, "Thanks to you guys she is all mine."

"So no more _anything_?" Sam pleaded, and Finn shook his head in response.

"Don't even try it either, I know the truth and I know your ex-girlfriends…you don't want Lauren to know right Puck?" Puck scowled not responding as he continued to look away.

"This isn't going to last…" Puck murmured finally looking back her, "Finn is not your type…"

"I've always had a thing for Finn…" Mercedes said, "and I knew I could change his mind. That guys night was the perfect opportunity to do it."

"It certainly was", Finn said into her ear in a seductive tone, causing her to blush and smile nervously. He slowly pulled his hands from her waist taking her backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked extending his hand out to her.

Sam and Puck watched in dismay as Mercedes blushed putting her small hand into his, and they began walking down the hall.

"Oh that asshole" Sam murmured in anger as he watched Finn lift Mercedes in his arms and walked them into the janitor's closet.

"Where the fuck is that fucker Finn at?" Puck slammed his locker, "First fucking game of the year and he still can't keep it in his pants." He hissed as they all sat around waiting for their team Captain.

"You know how Mercy got on game nights." Sam mumbled playing with his helmet, "that lucky asshole."

"Can't believe they have been together for a year." Artie said.

"No shit, Tina questions me now that I asking for sex more often-"

"Hey fellas!" Finn said cheery coming into the locker room with a bright smile on his face, "Sorry I am late, Coach didn't notice right?"

"Nope, but we were going to tell her." Puck said.

"Great" Finn said quickly trying to change, singing and grinning.

"What's up Finn?" Azimio asked their Captain, "You acting stupider than ever."

"I just have the best fucking girlfriend ever!" He shouted chuckling lightly as a little school boy, "She is so fucking awesome man."

"That's what's up boy! Yo guys Finn got a game fuck!" Azimio slapped up their Captain, as all the guys hovered around except for his best friends who were fuming in anger, "Mercedes gave it up huh?"

Finn smirked trying to compose himself, "let's just win and finish this game up as quickly as possible."

All the guys laughed and hooted walking away, leaving Finn and his friends.

"Shit guys M.J. is fucking awesome!" he went on, "One year together can you believe it? I am a luckiest guy, she out there now in my jacket going to be cheering me on. I love my girl!" he shouted cheering.

"I am going to kill him." Artie deadpanned shaking his head in anger.

* * *

**If you read the story already I made some small changes. Thank you for reading.**


	2. How it all began

**I decided to continue the story….**

* * *

"Puck hold still"

"Hold up let me finish my text."

"Stop texting your hoes in my house, while I am doing you a damn favor Puck I mean it!" he dropped his phone down, "Happy now?"

"Yes thank you." She resumed trimming his hair while standing on her knees on the bed, while he sat on the edge looking forward.

"So I heard you and Anthony didn't work out."

"No we didn't, he is worse then you."

"That is what happens when you let a gay man pick out your dates. You're talking to Shane now?"

"Kind of…he's okay."

"Chocolate is not what you expected huh?" he chuckled.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Why are you dating all black men?"

"Because I am black, and I do like black men."

"Date someone that is not black."

"Like who?"

"Me." he said simply.

"No way. At least with Shane he would want a committed relationship."

"You know him and Hanna, the Cheerio have a thing together? I am pretty damn sure from watching him check out Hanna that he has possibly had sex with her. None of the football guys are committed men, hate to break it to you, but commitment doesn't exist Mama."

"Just like how you fooled around on me with Santana?" she mumbled.

"I didn't fool around on you, but I honestly was tempted too", he said sighing.

"He seriously fool around with Hanna?"

"I am positive, and they still are. They have been taking for a while, I caught them around together, so I bet he got some or wants some. I am sure you didn't put out for him yet right?"

"Hell no."

"Still a virgin?"

"You know I am."

"You can give it up, but don't get feelings into it, be like me and have a committed relationship to sex."

"You would think of something like that Puck."

"Hey every woman knows what's being with me, that there not my one and only woman. I am not cheating or hurting anyone so I am actually one of the good guys now. Just be committed to sex, love sex, and you will be fine."

"That is ridiculous, you can contract diseases that way."

"I know every woman in this town, and I always get checked out."

"Oh I didn't know you did Puck."

"Yeah well I do, are you finished?"

"Yeah" she sighed dropping her clippers down on the bed.

Puck turned around pushed her on the bed, grabbing her hands placing them around his waist as he straddled her legs. "Like that baby?" he whispered as he rocked his hips on her, while keeping a firm grip of her hands on his back.

"Stop it!"

He continued moving on top of her moving their hands onto his torso, running her hands under his shirt. As she felt his bare skin and muscles against the palm of her hands, she noticed that Puck's shirt was slowly coming off as he massaged her hands onto of his chest.

As he sat on top of her Puck knew he got her; she quieted down and didn't fight him as much. He released her hands taking off his shirt tossing it on the side, and got completely on top of her.

"Puck no get up!" she said pushing his bare chest.

"Hush"

Mercedes closed her lips together staring in his eyes, wondering what he was going to do next. Then she felt as Puck spread his knees farther apart and he rolled and grinded his hips everyway possible against her getting her rallied up in excitement.

"Boy if you don't stop!" Mercedes said fighting back her smile and laughter bracing his shoulders.

"What if I don't want to?"

"My parents are downstairs", she said giving him a screw face that said 'Yeah- and-now-what?'

He slowly stopped grinding his hips, and lowered his head down so they were level: eyes to eyes, nose to nose, and lips to lips.

"Mm" he moaned as he slowly pulled away feeling their sticky lips slowly peel away from each other. Puck sucked his lips moistening them to go right back in, as Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck guiding back down on top of her.

...

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I am heading out" Puck said walking into Jones living room.

"Noah when are you getting rid of that Mohawk honey you had it since you were 3 years old?" Mrs. Jones said putting down her newspaper shaking her head as she stared at his hair.

"The ladies love it Mrs. Jones, women like the bad boy look."

Mr. Jones laughed while Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes, "Wear it while you can son, while you still have a full head of hair. So next month then?"

"Actually Mr. and Mrs. Jones do you mind if I come around more often? I want to get my grades up, and Mercedes is willing to tutor me. Please?"

"Absolutely, come around any time." Mr. Jones said eagerly.

"Yes that is wonderful, but you know you are always welcome here Noah."

"Thanks, have a good night guys!"

"Good night Noah"

"Drive home safe dear!"

"Yes Ma'am" Puck said closing the front door, walking to his truck smirking away.

…

Just like the saying goes like 'having his cake and eat it too', Puck liked Mercedes and other women too.

Puck wanted no commitment, no strings attached, no romantic bullshit, and unlimited sex and make out sessions.

Mercedes told him to kiss her ass, ignoring his readiness to literally kiss her ass, she demanded: no public display of affection, no one knowing about their agreement, no texting or talking about other women in her house, and no sex.

The two comprised with each other's demands and it worked for them. He liked watching her go through the halls not having a care in the world that he was checking out, kissing, or groping other women. He especially liked when she ignored him, as she wore one her large chunky scarves tightly around her neck hiding the hickies he put on her the night before. Mercedes just liked their agreement and no one knowing about it.

…

When Lauren Zeis stepped into Puck's life kissing him in the janitor's closet, it was the best kiss he ever got, and he just knew the sex would be just as good. Mercedes noticed Puck going after Lauren,in fact the whole school knew he liked her: he practically crawled on his knees through the halls begging for her attention.

Focusing his time on just Lauren took his time for all other girls: he didn't call, he didn't come around, no nothing.

Mercedes got nothing.

She watched as Puck and Lauren looked so happy walking down the halls together, and holding hands in Glee Club. One day Mercedes purposely positioned herself in his line of view and he ignored her.

…

"Are you staying tonight?"

"No I have a date with Zeis." He said looking ahead.

"Is it true you two are together…like official?"

"Something like that."

"Hopefully this works out between you guys." She said nicely, "All set, don't be late for your date."

"Thanks"

It was awkward between them, which isn't normal. When he walked into the house Mercedes could feel his energy that he didn't want to be there. He didn't talk more than a few words, saying hello, "See ya around okay?" he said opening the door about to step out. He looked back at her and he instantly regretted it.

She nodded folding in her lips with her watery eyes staring down at her bed comforter.

"Stop getting sad, what's the matter?"

"I am not sad" She lied, she was getting sadder and sadder by the second, "Go on your date."

"Come on Mercedes I told you not to get involved", shutting the door closed Puck sighed leaning his head against it, " Please fix your face."

"It's a little hard to do that when you lied to me Noah! That was the only thing I you had to do, while you are fooling around, but you still lied and hurt me!"

His eyes tightly shut with his hand still firmly on the doorknob wishing he could leave and get on with his date, "Turn around and look at me."

"I love her okay? The sex is great Mercedes" Puck said turning around, "and she is aw—" he stopped feeling his gut wrench as her eyes dilated and more tears welt up in her eyes, "Fix your face or I am leaving. We are not talking about this unless your fix yourself up."

"You love her?", she said with her lip trembling slightly, "How could you do this to me?" This is why Puck hated feelings, and he honestly never wanted to fall for Lauren and he did not want to hurt Mercedes. He knew he was being a total asshole, but he didn't want to get attached to anything or anyone else, he was already in too deep falling for Lauren. Deep inside he really felt like a complete jerk watching Mercedes eyes widen and her lips poke out like she was about to cry, a apart of him wanted to stay with her. "Just go, don't be late for your date."

"Mercedes come on—don't do this please." He said begging walking up to her, but she scooted further onto the bed.

"Just leave…I can't fix my face so leave."

He turned towards the door and then looked back, "So are we okay then?"

The tears that were welling up in her eyes began to run down her cheeks, "Get out please or I will scream for my Dad."

As he closed the door, going down the steps, leaving the Jones household, and turning on the ignition to his truck Puck felt horrible. He knows she is up there crying her eyes out as soon as he closed her door.

As he drove off slamming his fists onto his steering wheel, her sad face haunted him. He didn't understand why bother telling a partner the truth for something like that to happen. What good is it telling them that you do not want them anymore because you fell in love with someone else causing them pain and heartache. How is that being a bigger man causing a woman to cry alone while you move on with your life with a new woman?

Mercedes is a great woman, Puck could not deny that, but she wasn't Lauren: she does not excite him like Lauren, he is not attracted to her as he is attracted to Lauren, and Mercedes does not bring out the want in him to send the rest of his life monogamously with her like Lauren did for him.

Puck hated relationships a lot because he hated saying goodbye and bad endings, he knew what he shared with Mercedes was a relationship—a damn good one at that. Turning the volume up on his music did not take away the pain or guilt either. Puck knows Mercedes better than anyone, and he knows that she is done with him, tonight their relationship is over.

He is really going to miss her, but thoughts about Lauren the pain went away…he wants to give love one last shot for real this time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading have a good day :)**


End file.
